To improve the resolution and brightness of imaging systems and to provide better picture quality, sources of coherent light such as lasers may be used in the place of sources of incoherent light such as light-emitting-diodes (LEDs) and lamps. However, picture quality may still suffer since sources of coherent light often produce images having a noticeable pattern underlying the image. This underlying pattern, also known as speckle, arises due to the high coherence of the source light. Lasers, which are quasi-monochromatic and coherent, transmit waves of electromagnetic radiation that are largely in phase. Because in phase electromagnetic radiation results in light-wave fronts arriving at a target or display at the same time, upon interaction with the target surface the individual light waves interfere with one another. If this surface is rough and imperfectly smooth then the interference between the light waves interferes constructively and destructively thus forming a pattern of bright and dark fringes, and an image may appear grainy to a viewer.